Soupape de sécurité
by Leyounette
Summary: Tout le monde a des pulsions sexuelles, même les psychopathes mégalomanes... sauf que eux ont une façon très planifiée de les assouvir.


**Titre : **Soupape de sécurité

**Auteur :** Leyounette

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages et l'histoire originale appartiennent à Tite Kubo

**Résumé :** Tout le monde a des pulsions sexuelles, même les psychopathes mégalomanes... sauf que eux ont une façon très planifiée de les assouvir

**Rating : **T par mesure de sécurité

**Couple :** AizenGin, plus pas mal d'autres qui sont évoqués

**Petit blablatage : **

Spoilers sur le tome 20 et un autre sur les chapitres « Turn Back The Pendulum ».

Merci à Tsuki Yoru pour ses encouragements, sa présence, sa gentillesse et sa relecture ! Cet one-shot lui est dédié, parce que le fandom français manque de AizenGin et qu'elle adore ce couple !

J'espère que vous passerez un bon moment de lecture !

* * *

De tous les shinigamis du Gotei 13, Sôsuke Aizen était sans aucun doute celui qui avait le plus soif de pouvoir. Son ambition aurait paru démesurée aux yeux des vulgaires soldats qui l'entouraient - s'il avait eu la sottise de les en entretenir - et il était prêt aux dernières extrémités pour l'assouvir – y compris à la tentative de meurtre de sa vice-capitaine, de l'un de ses collègues et à la trahison du Seireitei tout entier.

Évidemment, comme tout despote en puissance qui se respecte, il traînait derrière lui la libido qui allait de paire avec sa volonté de domination du monde. De nombreuses études l'avaient démontré : pouvoir et sexualité étaient deux notions intimement liées.

D'où le problème du brun : comment « évacuer » toutes ces pulsions pour éviter qu'un stupide manque foute en l'air tous ses plans mégalomanes ? La solution s'imposait d'elle-même : se trouver un(e) ou des amant(e)s et s'en servir comme d'une soupape de sécurité.

Restait à choisir l'heureux ou heureuse élue qui aurait l'ultime privilège de partager sa couche.

Sa vice-capitaine, Hinamori, n'attendait visiblement que ça mais, sincèrement, qui pouvait être attiré – à part un certain petit capitaine... - par une gamine qui avait à peu près autant de formes qu'une planche à repasser, alors qu'on était entouré de femmes aussi épanouies qu'Unohana ou Matsumoto ? En plus, il devait préserver son image de capitaine paternel et bienveillant et s'il s'avisait de coucher avec sa subordonnée, il allait à tous les coups se choper un procès pour détournement de mineure sur le dos...

Aizen aurait par contre bien aimé « tester » les femmes épanouies citées ci-dessus mais Gin s'opposait fermement à l'expérience dans le premier cas et le bon sens du brun dans le second : la capitaine de la quatrième division était un brin trop perspicace pour qu'il fricote avec elle. Son plan avant tout.

Comme il était un brin maniaque sur les bords, notre illusionniste préféré dressa une liste des cibles potentielles. Un certain honneur oblige, il ne sélectionna que des capitaines ou vice-capitaines – hors de question pour le futur empereur de l'univers tout entier de frayer avec de plus bas subordonnées. Une fois la liste établie, il en raya aussitôt une bonne partie – question de goût, de disponibilité ou d'orientation incompatible avec les siennes – ça faisait tout de suite moins de monde.

Il commença donc par les plus susceptibles de refuser, Tôsen en tête. Aizen le soupçonnait fortement d'être toujours puceau. Le noir n'avait jamais aimé qu'une seule femme de toute sa vie, et comme celle-ci était mariée au moment des faits et Tôsen bien trop épris de justice pour commettre un adultère, il n'avait certainement pas consommé. Oh, certes, il serait très amusant pour le brun de dévergonder un peu le si coincé capitaine de la neuvième division mais il n'était pas certain que Tôsen n'oserait pas réciter la Déclaration Universelle des Droits de l'Homme et du Citoyen en plein acte, et ça, sincèrement, ça allait le bloquer.

Ensuite venait Yamamoto – trop vieux – Yachiru – trop jeune – Komamura – trop poilu – et Omaeda, Iba, Mayuri et Sasakibe – tous les quatre trop laids – qui furent promptement rayés de sa liste.

Soi Fon et Isane Kotetsu les suivirent de près : il était flagrant qu'elles se consumaient toutes deux pour leur ancienne ou actuelle capitaine. Kenpachi les imita rapidement : non pas qu'Aizen juge la perspective de passer une nuit ou deux avec lui inintéressante mais la brute faisait définitivement trop onzième division pour lui. La jeune Nemu lui plaisait assez – belle, bien formée et soumise à souhait – mais le shinigami se méfiait de la vilaine manie qu'avait Kurotsuchi de farcir le corps de sa fille de substances en tout genre. Cela pourrait se révéler compromettant s'il se réveillait du jour au lendemain avec un groin en guise de nez. Mayuri avait été l'élève d'Urahara, il fallait donc s'attendre à toutes les éventualités avec lui... Urahara ! Voilà quelqu'un avec qui Sôsuke aurait été ravi de partager son lit ! Hélas, le blond avait (d'excellentes) raisons de refuser et Aizen ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de trouver cela extrêmement dommage. Qui savait s'il retrouverait un jour quelqu'un comme le blond, de (presque) aussi génial et tordu que lui ? Ce fut donc avec une pointe de regret dans le cœur qu'il raya le nom de Kurotsuchi Nemu.

Le futur maître du monde poussa un profond soupir et regarda d'un œil blasé sa liste qui s'était déjà quasiment réduite de moitié. Il replaça ses lunettes d'un geste expert sur le haut de son nez et repartit à la recherche d'un jouet potentiel.

Hitsugaya ? Il était petit certes, mais fort et assez intéressant à sa façon. Il semblait avoir un certain respect pour lui et Hinamori avait dû se charger de faire l'éloge de son siiiiiiii aimable capitaine auprès de lui une bonne vingtaine fois... Aizen allait presque se convaincre de tenter le coup quand il se souvient que le petit génie était plus ou moins à fond sur sa vice-capitaine à lui. Ce qui signifiait que si le brun comptait parvenir à ses fins auprès du jeune shinigami, il lui faudrait certainement revêtir l'apparence de Momo grâce à l'une de ses illusions et entrer dans l'informe corps de cette gamine... Eurk. Impensable pour un futur roi de l'univers comme lui. Tant pis, il se passerait de la crevette dans son lit, et le brun barra sans plus de regrets le nom du jeune capitaine de sa liste.

Qui restait-il ? Le capitaine de la treizième division. De longs cheveux blancs répandus en cascade sur un oreiller à ses côtés n'auraient pas été pour lui déplaire... Aizen passa en revue les problèmes qu'il pouvait rencontrer avec une telle relation. La maladie d'Ukitake ? Il supportait déjà une plaie comme Hinamori toute la journée et la vue du sang avait plutôt tendance à l'exciter qu'à le dégoûter – il avait bien fait d'éliminer Kenpachi de sa liste finalement, ils se ressemblaient un peu trop sur ce point-là.... Non, dans le cas du malade, le problème majeur s'appelait Shunsui Kyoraku et se trouvait être le meilleur ami de sa cible potentielle. Aizen n'avait jamais été bien persuadé d'avoir parfaitement réussi à le tromper cent ans plus tôt et conservait toujours un fond de méfiance pour le capitaine de la huitième division. Le brun classa donc le noble dans la même catégorie qu'Unohana et renonça à Ukitake comme à Nanao Ise, elle aussi trop proche de son supérieur direct et à Kyoraku lui-même. Quoiqu'avec quelques litres de sake, il parviendrait peut-être à apaiser les soupçons de son collègue... non. Trop risqué. Der Plan über alles. (1)

Hisagi Shûhei. Aizen se passa la langue sur les lèvres, un sourire carnassier s'y dessinant. En voilà un de particulièrement intéressant... En plus, il lui avait sauvé la vie quelques années auparavant, il lui devait bien une petite faveur... Puis l'image du capitaine de l'appétissant shinigami s'imposa à son esprit. Argh. Encore le prude et vertueux Kaname Tôsen, qui s'opposerait sans aucun doute à ce que quiconque (même son complice) déprave l'un de ses subordonnés en dehors des liens sacrés du mariage. Ça devait être un véritable enfer de vivre sous les ordres de ce coincé ! Heureusement que l'aveugle était nécessaire à son plan, parce que dans le cas contraire, Aizen n'aurait pas été sûr de pouvoir réprimer les pulsions de meurtre découlant des frustrations dont le noir était la cause.

De plus en plus blasé et de moins en moins satisfait, le brun se retourna vers le troisième des quatre shinigamis qu'il avait autrefois sauvé avec Gin, Izuru Kira. Une perle rare celui-là, qui savait savamment allier la soumission de Nemu et le sex-appeal de Shûhei. Pas étonnant que Gin ait insisté pour qu'il soit placé sous ses ordres directs. Et comme pour Matsumoto, l'albinos ne manquerait pas de poser son veto si Aizen témoignait d'un peu trop d'attention à l'égard de son petit vice-capitaine. Ichimaru possédait de nombreux défauts mais on ne pouvait décidément pas lui reprocher d'avoir mauvais goût en matière de partenaires.

Nouveau soupir. Il y avait de moins en moins de candidats potentiels sur sa liste. Les deux officiers de la sixième division comptaient parmi les rares survivants et Aizen n'aurait dit non ni à l'un ni à l'autre... Il savait que Byakuya Kuchiki était l'un des fantasmes de Gin – ce qui était aisément compréhensible, comment ne pas désirer briser un si séduisant mais ô combien arrogant masque de glace de cris inavouables ? - mais le capitaine de la troisième division s'était déjà réservé deux de ses cibles, pas question qu'il se garde celui-là aussi ! Surtout qu'Ichimaru était loin de pouvoir se vanter de posséder le noble.

Quant à Renji Abarai... Son complice lui avait fait un jour remarquer en ricanant que des quatre élèves de l'Académie qu'ils avaient sauvé sur Terre, il avait gardé la moins intéressante pour lui. Observation qui était on-ne-peut-plus pertinente. Tôsen avait hérité de Shûhei, Gin de son cher Izuru, Renji était parti sous les ordres de Kuchiki et Aizen se coltinait cette cruche d'Hinamori. L'albinos avait trouvé ça « admirable » de sacrifier à ce point son plaisir personnel au succès de ses projets. Ce qui n'empêchait pas le futur maître des cieux de trouver le propriétaire de Zabimaru des plus désirables. Et ce n'était certainement pas le capitaine de ce dernier qui prétendrait le contraire.

De là découlaient ses problèmes – encore et toujours des problèmes. Les treize armées de la cour ressemblaient à une petite entreprise, les discussions aux sorties des réunions d'état-major tenant lieu de bavardages au coin de la machine à café et l'Association des femmes shinigamis de commères. Et comme dans toute entreprise qui se respecte, les secrets le restaient rarement très longtemps et les rumeurs y étaient encore plus rapides que l'ex-commandante de la police militaire Yoruichi Shihôin (à ce propos, Aizen aurait volontiers passé quelques nuits avec elle aussi si elle n'avait pas eu les mêmes (et toujours aussi excellentes) raisons qu'Urahara de refuser). De ce fait, quasiment tous les capitaines du Gotei 13 savaient que Kuchiki était avec son lieutenant. Tenant à la vie, lesdits capitaines ne creusaient plus loin pour savoir ce qui se cachait exactement sous le « être avec », ce qui n'empêchait pas un certain nombre de ragots de circuler sur le sujet – seul Mayuri l'ignorait à vrai dire, mais de toutes façons il s'en foutait et ne se serait intéressé à la question que si les deux hommes avaient été capables de créer un enfant (ce qui aurait par la même occasion relancé un vieux débat sur la virilité de Byakuya, débat qui n'avait pas lieu d'être, Renji pouvait en témoigner). Toujours était-il que si Aizen souhaitait conserver son image de gentil et protecteur capitaine (élément primordial de son plan), il ne pouvait décemment pas aller s'immiscer entre les deux hommes de la sixième division. Là encore, il aurait pu prendre l'apparence de l'un des deux grâce à son Kanzensuimin (l'idée de se retrouver « habillé » du corps de Renji lui déplaisait beaucoup moins qu'avec celui d'Hinamori...) mais s'il était quasi-certain de pouvoir tromper Abarai, il n'en était pas de même pour Kuchiki qui restait le type le plus méfiant de toute la Soul Society et il aurait été _très_ compromettant pour Sôsuke d'être démasqué par lui. Aizen abandonna donc à leur tour les deux officiers et poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme du plus impitoyable des psychopathes (lui-même, en l'occurrence).

Il regarda sa liste et relut rapidement ses notes.

Le résultat était le même que les 360 fois précédentes. Il retombait immanquablement sur une seule et même personne : Gin Ichimaru, capitaine de la troisième division, ancien soldat sous ses ordres et son plus proche complice. Au bout de la 360° fois, il s'était dit que cela devait être la fatalité, mais avait refait l'opération une dernière fois ; juste pour en avoir le cœur net. Sa destinée semblait être de devenir le Roi des Cieux et de n'être compatible sexuellement parlant qu'avec son ex-vice capitaine. Pas tout à fait par défaut. Simplement parce que Gin était le seul être assez tordu au monde pour le satisfaire pleinement.

Aizen aimait le pouvoir. Aizen aimait le sexe. Gin était le seul à savoir concilier les deux, car quand ils couchaient ensemble, Sôsuke ne pouvait empêcher cette perverse mais délicieuse question de trotter dans sa tête : qui était le jouet de qui ? Il n'y avait que dans les bras de l'albinos qu'Aizen connaissait cette grisante sensation de doute mêlé de plaisir.

* * *

(1) cela signifie en allemand « Le plan au-dessus de tout », « Le plan par dessus tout », c'est une référence aux paroles de l'hymne national allemand.

En espérant que cela vous ait plu !

Si vous avez des commentaires, des critiques, des menaces de mort ou autres à me faire parvenir, vous connaissez le chemin !

A très bientôt !


End file.
